1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to drawer slides and more particularly to a mechanism for quickly assembling a slide on either side of a drawer and detaching the slide therefrom without using tools.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional slide assembly mounted on either side 2 of a drawer 1 and a corresponding side of a cabinet (not shown) is shown in FIG. 1. Either side 2 of the drawer 1 is provided with a longitudinal inner slide member 3. Also, either side of an inner surface of the cabinet is provided with a longitudinal outer slide member 6. A plurality of screws 5 are driven through the inner slide member 3 into either side of the drawer 1 to secure the inner slide member 3 thereto. A slot 4 is formed on a position proximate a rear end of the inner slide member 3 for stopping the drawer 1 from pulling out of the cabinet when a latch (not shown) on the outer slide member 6 enters the slot 4.
However, an assembly of the conventional slide assembly on the drawer 1 and the cabinet is a complicated process due to threading. Further, a repair of any malfunctioned component is not an easy task. Furthermore, the slide assembly tends to malfunction or even damage if heavy objects are stored in the drawer 1 for a long period of time.
There is another type of conventional slide assembly commercially available. Either side of a drawer is provided with an inner slide member having front and rear slots. Either side of an inner surface of a cabinet is provided with an outer slide member. The outer slide member has front and rear latches each adapted to lockingly engage with the front or rear slot so as to allow the drawer to travel between a first position relative to the cabinet and a second position relative to the cabinet.
However, the locking components of the conventional slide assembly tend to deform after a short time of use. That is, it is not durable. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of drawer slide are constantly being sought.